LOLChanny819's Alternate Universe SWAC Contest
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Okay, I know this isn't exactly a story, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Basically I'm challenging you to write an AU one shot. If you think you're interested, just look inside to find out more. Have fun! Golly, I sound really desperate. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Psh, if I owned Sonny with a Chance or So Random!, do you think I would have time to write fanfiction? That's called spoilers!**

Okay, so I was thinking a little while ago (shocking, I know, but I've been told it happens every once in a while) and I decided that maybe if I started a contest people would start writing more again and SWAC fanfiction would be really popular still. Wow, that sounds way more conceited than it was supposed to. You guys get the point, right?

That's why I'm challenging you fantastic writers to think outside the box. I want you to write an AU (alternate universe) SWAC fic and enter it.:) I know you can do it. The question is, who's up for the challenge?

Guys, think outside the box. It can be more than the typical high school story, although those are really good too. And it can't be something you've already posted, sorry.

The contest ends on June 11th and I'll hopefully have the results up on the 12th.

Okay, so here are the rules. Don't worry, there aren't too many. Just your basic rules, ya know.

It has to be either Channy or Tawnico(I call it Taco). However, I doubt this will happen but if you want y'all can write a Chawni fic.

It has to be a one-shot. Sorry, I know that makes it harder.

No rated M stories, please. Let's keep this at least somewhat family-friendly. I don't mind if you swear, I guess.

No crossovers. This has to be purely SWAC.

Oh, and there can be other couples besides the ones I mentioned, but hopefully one of those will be the main couple.

Okay, now for the part you guys probably want to know. Prize time!

1st place: I'll write you a one-shot and dedicate a chapter of Echoes of Thunder in My Mind to you.

2nd place: I'll either dedicate a one-shot I write to you or give you a sneak peek to the next chapter of Echoes of Thunder in My Mind.

3rd place: I'll recommend the story you wrote for this contest to anyone who reads my multichapter, Echoes of Thunder in My Mind.

Sorry, I know these are lame prizes, but I'm not a big fan of competition. This is more of a challenge than a contest, but I guess it'll be a contest. And to everyone who enters, good luck, and if you don't win it doesn't mean I didn't like your story, I promise. SMILES!

Oh, and when you post it, just say it's for **LOL's AU Contest** in the summary pleasy cheesy. PM me or review this if you want to enter! SMILES!

LOL

Oh, and please don't yell at me, I know it's not a real story, but because I posted it people WILL write real stories…I hope. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still nothing owned by me. BUT, I did watch So Random! yesterday. I liked it. I mean, I miss Demi, because she really was funny, but at least this is something, right? You're bored by me? Okay, well, I don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!.**

I'm just here really quickly to remind all of y'all that the contest ends on June 11th. I might not get to the judging until the 12th, so don't torch me if the results are up the 13th.

A lot of people entered, but so far LilRockerStar is the only one who posted her story that I know of. So….post your stories, pleasy cheesy! Oh, and get your friends, family, and neighborhood hobos to enter. That squirrel across the street? Invite him too!

But most of all, HAVE FUN! That's what this is all about, kay? It's a challenge you should have fun with! And remember, put **For LOL's AU Contest **in the summary. Thanks!

Oh, and one last thing. Remember to get creative! Just be like Spongebob(don't own him either) except more….um….bright? and use your IMAGINATION! Okay, well, SMILES!

LOLChanny819


	3. Chapter 3:New Deadline!

**Disclaimer: Aww, darn. I still don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!...I'll work on it…well, that's a long shot I guess. Boo!**

Hey guys! I'm so happy1 I have for people who posted their story! Thank you to:

LilRockerStar

LexidaLou

4EvErAtPeAcE

And Man-Suz-She

For posting your stories! I decided my deadline was a little short, so you now have until June 15th. Anyone who wants to enter still can, and I really hope you guys have fun! That's the whole point of this, right? Kay, SMILES!

LOLChanny819


	4. Chapter 4:Contest Closed

**Disclaimer: STILL no SWAC or SR!...I wish. Especially because last week's episode was so funny!**

Okay, guys, the contest is officially closed! And within the next two days or so, the results will be posted. I PROMISE. And when I make a promise, I keep it.

Okay, so here are the entrants:

LilRockerStar

LexidaLou

4EvErAtPeAcE

Man-Suz-She

24QueenMo

Geekquality

FranDS44444

Saraspsg2010xx

Hollywood Here We Come

NeverLetGoesToLove(who still needs to post her story but promise to have it up by tonight)

Okay, guys, good luck, and can I say that I'm SO excited to read your stories. Literally, I was so excited and couldn't wait so I…kinda looked at the reviews to see if I could get a sneak peek, haha. Alright, well, I'm off to judge, and soon, my friends, we will know the results. Heheheheheeeeeeee…

Actually, whoever wins, congratulations, but whoever doesn't will be mentioned and I still thought your story was awesome. ;) Mhm, true chiz. Okay, well, bye! Let the judging….begin! (I never thought I'd be in this position….stupid contests)

SMILES!  
>LOL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:RESULTS!

**Disclaimer: You may have heard the buzz that I don't own Sonny with a Chance OR So Random!. It's true.**

See, this only took me one night. Actually, I was done last night, but I wanted to leave you all hanging JUST a little. It was so hard to decide, too, because they were all so good! Haha, okay, so here we go!

The 3rd Place winner is…..Man-Suz-She, and her story Love Me Not Him! Seriously, this was so sad, BUT it was written beautifully and I couldn't get it out of my head. Plus, you had Devon in your story. That didn't affect my judging, but I liked it.

Your Prize: I'll recommend the story you wrote for this contest to anyone who reads my multichapter, Echoes of Thunder in My Mind.

The 2nd Place winner is…Hollywood Here We Come's wonderful, captivating story, Fresh Start. First of all, I LOVE Juliard, and the characters were written SO well! EEEP! The whole Juliard thing wasn't making me biased, I promise, but I like that you REALLY thought outside the box.

Your Prize: I'll either dedicate a one-shot I write to you or give you a sneak peek to the next chapter of Echoes of Thunder in My Mind.

And finally, last but not least, the first place winner is…FranDS44444 and her story, Don't Give Up on Love. This story was completely original, had a great plot, and made me feel like I was actually there. Great job.

Your Prize: I'll dedicate a one-shot to you and dedicate a chapter of Echoes of Thunder in My Mind to you.

Also, and there is no prize for this, but I would like to give Geekquality's story Gwowing Twees and honorary mention. It was just so witty and adorable!

The other amazing stories will be listed below, so you can check those out, too. Seriously, I was blown away by the amazingness of ALL of these stories. You guys can really write!

Attack of the Smiley Faces – LilRockerStar (Cuz they ARE meant to be royalty.)

Mistakes – LexidaLou (Sometimes mistakes are the best thing to ever happen.)

Half a World Away – 4EvErAtPeAcE (He came back, and the snow was glistening!)

Peace, Love, and Empathy – 24QueenMo (The dated sequence was really, really good.)

Ignore Their Stares – Saraspsg2010xx (Aww! You know, this was so cute! Sonny was a singer, and all…sigh. )

On my Mind – NeverLetGoesToLove (Chad needs to be more careful when he throw rocks like Romeo, haha.)

You guys are so awesome! And I'd like to publicly apologize to Hollywood Here We Come, because I originally said Chad being on the Falls wasn't an AU, but in Ignore Their Stares Sonny was a singer, and it was an AU. So sorry, but technically being on So Random! and singing are two different concepts. Plus, I liked your story a LOT. Everyone did amazingly with this, and I don't like contests, so think of this as a challenge. This contest/challenge will be taken down in a couple of weeks, so please review once you've seen the results so I know you did. SMILES!

LOL


End file.
